1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conductive heat transfer for electrical devices from the solder side of a circuit card assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend in electrical components has been towards faster and more integrated components in smaller enclosures. As more, higher speed, circuitry is included in electrical components, the components tend to use more power and, therefore, dissipate more heat. The amount of heat generated by the electrical components within a small enclosure can cause the components to exceed their temperature rating, especially when relying on convection and radiation heat transfer to dissipate the heat
Heatsinks and other traditional electrical component cooling devices are mounted to the top of a component. They can improve the component's convection and radiation heat transfer. However, they do not obtain the cooling effect that a good conductive path would provide. Another approach to increase the thermal capacity of a small enclosure is to incorporate a fan. A fan can improve the convective cooling but it also adds cost and decreases the reliability and service life of the system since fans have a low operating life.
A need arises for a way to provide an improved conductive heat path for an electrical device that can significantly reduce the component temperature, thereby maintaining the electrical device below its thermal limit.